Farewell in the Dream
by Yamihanao
Summary: A few days before the choice battle began, Dino had kept dreaming about a boy. That boy painted by the red blood. The last thing that Dino could hear was his name came out from the boy's lips and then his dream will always ended at that part.


Title: Farewell in the Dream.

Pairing: D18

Genre: Romance/Angst/Tragedy

Rate: T

Warning: No prove reading. Lots of grammatical error. Character might be OOC.

A/N: Hello, everyone! Welcome to my very first D18 fic. So, all of you should expect lots of OOC…maybe. (The author did not quite sure too). Anyway, hope you enjoy the story. Ah! Almost forget. This fic is for D18 competition held by Boo-chan and Dior Crystal.

_Red…_

_The blood tainted the white shirt…_

_The blood dripped down slowly to the ground…_

_That boy…He painted by the red blood…_

"KRRIIINNGG!!"

"HAH!?" Dino gasped. He then looked around his surroundings. "Oh gosh, it's just a nightmare." He said while palming his face.

Standing up from his bed, Dino took a glass of water from the coffee table. He then took a piece of tissue to wipe up his sweat, which he got because of the nightmare and then threw the wet tissue to the recycle bin. Closing his eyes, he then remembered the dream he had.

"_Di….no…" __The boy sitting on the ground, his voice was so __vague__. He looked like he was about to die._

"Ugh! I should not thinking about it..." Dino sighed and shook his head.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Boss, it's time for you to have your breakfast." Romario said behind the door.

"Ah, okay! Just give me a minute to change!" Dino answered and quickly glanced at the clock. "Crap! It's already eight past nine!" Dino quickly changed his pajamas to his casual T-shirt and rushed out of his bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I'm late!" Dino rushed to the dining room.

"Ah, Dino-san, Morning." Tsuna greeted Dino with his usual smile.

"Morning, Tsuna." Dino smiled back. "I hope I'm not late for breakfast." He said while walking to the dining table and took a seat.

"Nope, you made it in time. Kyoko-chan and Haru just finished making breakfast for us." Tsuna said as he took a glass of milk for Dino. "Here you go, Dino-san."

"Thanks Tsuna!" Dino grinned and took a sip of the milk. "Tasty~" He licked his lip.

"Everyone, breakfast is here~!" Both Kyoko and Haru walked to the dining room while pushing a trolley full of dishes. "Today breakfast is apple pancake!"

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! All the pancakes belong to Lambo-san!" Lambo suddenly jumped to the table and snatched away one of the pancakes.

"Lambo! Dame!!" I-pin chased Lambo who ran out from the dining room.

Suddenly, out of the dining room, a loud crying and some sort of cursing are heard.

"Hahi?! What happen?!" Haru quickly ran out to see whether Lambo was all right or not.

Along the corridor there could be seen a cow crying, while a silver hair boy was cursing yelling at him.

"HUWWAAA!! AHOUDERA!!" Lambo cried even louder, Gokudera was hitting his head and now he had a bump on his head.

"Shut up, Ahoushi! It's your fault, running and screaming like a MAD kid!" Gokudera was about to send another punch, but he was stopped the black hair boy who stood behind him.

"Mah-Mah..Calm down Gokudera, He's just a kid." Yamamoto held Gokudera's hand and smiled.

"Let go of me! You baseball idiot!" Gokudera tried to struggle, but Yamamoto's hold was firm.

"What Yamamoto said was right! Lambo just a kid, he doesn't deserve to be punch!" Haru walked to lambo and picked him up. "Lambo, don't cry. C'mon, let's go back and eat lots of pancake." She smiled.

"Pancake… Lambo can eat another pancake?" Lambo stopped crying and looked at Haru with his innocent face.

"Yup, Lambo can eat pancakes as many as you want." Haru walked away, leaving Yamamoto behind to handle Gokudera's rage.

Back at the dining room, Dino smile cheerfully, while Tsuna sweat dropping & hearing all the cursing words, which came out from Gokudera's mouth and were all sent to Yamamoto.

"They're as energetic as ever aren't they?" Dino laughed, while scratching his head.

"Nee, Tsuna-san." Kyoko walked toward Tsuna, while her hand holding a plate of pancake. "Ano, Tsuna-san…could you bring this pancake to Hibari-san?" Kyoko asked.

"EHH?!!! Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna shrieked. "Eto…"

"Let me do it!" Dino cut, before Tsuna could finish his sentence.

"Thank you, Dino-san!" Kyoko handed the pancake to Dino. "Dino-san, you might need to ask Kusakabe-san give the pancake, I think Hibari-san hasn't wake up."

"It's okay! I'll do it myself!" Dino walked out from the dining room and proceed to Hibari's headquarter.

At Hibari's headquarter, Dino hummed cheerfully while walking to Hibari's private room. Kusakabe had warned Dino that Hibari had not woke up yet, but Dino just ignored it and happily went to his beloved student's bedroom.

"Kyouya, it's time to wake up!" Dino walked up to Hibari and kneeled down beside Hibari's futon.

Hibari's opened his eyes slowly and looked at Dino's smiling face. He then turned around and gave Dino his back. "Get out of my room. NOW." Hibari said with a bit pressure at the end of his sentence.

"Kyouya, don't be such a lazy bone. It is already nine o'clock! Wake up!" Dino pulled the blanket away from Hibari's.

"I'm going to kill you, herbivore." Hibari shot up from his futon, both of his hands grabbing tonfas.

"C-calm down, Kyouya." Dino's hand rose up in defenses. "If you don't wake up soon, the pancake will get cool."

"No excuse."

And with that Hibari launched continuous attacks to Dino. However, Dino dodged each attacks easily. "Kyouya, stop! It's dangerous!" Dino took out his whip and then snatched Hibari's tonfa with it. "Now be a good boy, sit down and eat your breakfast." Dino sliced the pancake and shoved it into Hibari's mouth.

"It's too sweet…" Hibari said as he chewed the pancake.

"Just eat it and go take shower, then we're going to have a full-day of training." Dino smiled and Hibari answered with a smirked.

_Training time…._

"Kyouya, if you keep attacking, you'll lose sooner or later! You need to defense too!" Dino tried to advise Hibari, but the said person just ignored it and continued to attack fiercely.

"Kyouya, if you're not listening to me, I'm going to take an extreme measure." Dino warned Hibari, but he just ignored and continued sending endless attack.

"You ask for it Kyouya."

Dino then attacked Hibari's right foot, which made Hibari fell down with his butt sitting in the floor. Dino suddenly stopped his attack when he saw Hibari fell.

_The blood tainted the boy's pale face…_

_His voice was so fainted…_

_The blood flowed everywhere…_

_It felt...so hurt..._

"WHAMP!!"

While Dino was drown into his nightmare, Hibari made a direct hit to his stomach. Smirking in triumphant, Hibari teased Dino, "Well, is that the extreme measurement you got? I won't even kill an ant."

Dino stayed silence for moment and then he laughed, "Ahahaha! You got me Kyouya." He smiled. "Well," He continued, "I guess that's all for today."

"What did you say just now?" Hibari shot a deadly glare to Dino. "You said we're going to have a full day of training and we've just trained for 3 hours."

"But…But, Kyouya…I'm tired. At least, let me take a break." Dino pleaded with his puppy eyes.

"Continue the training or I'm going to bite you to death. CHOOSE." Hibari put his tonfa right on Dino's neck.

"I think both of the choices will lead me to have a fight with you." Dino said as he rose up his hands to the air.

"I told you to choose Herbivore."

"Okay-Okay! We'll continue the training."

Seeing his hotheaded student so demanding, Dino finally give up and continue their training again.

_After the training __session end…_

At Dino chamber, there could be seen Dino trashing while he was sleeping.

"Ugh..Ky..Kyouya…"

"_Di…Dino…"_

_The boy's hand reached out. His body painted with blood. The blood flowed slowly from his face to his pale body and to the ground. I tried to call him, but my voice seems stuck right on my throat. I wanted run to him…but…_

"KYOUYA!!!" Dino woke up, his hand reach out for nothing but air. "Gosh, how long I've been sleeping?" Dino rubbed his forehead. "I hope nothing happen." Dino sighed and stayed silence for a few minute. "I really need to get rid those dream out of my mind."

"Knock! Knock!"

"Boss, are you alright? I heard your screaming just now." Romario asked in his concern voice behind the door.

"Ah, I'm alright!" Dino quickly answered. "I just fell down from the bed."

Behind the room, Romario sweat dropping. How clumsy can his boss be?

"Well, please be careful. I'm going back to sleep. Good night, boss." With that, Romario walked away.

After that, Dino took his jacket and walked out from his room. "I guess, I'll go to see Kyouya." Dino started walking to Hibari's headquarter, but, stopped for a moment. "If I visit him now, he might attack me. After all, it's already midnight." However, Dino just threw all the possibilities for him to end up in hospital for a week.

In front of Hibari's bedroom, Dino gulped and gathering all his will to open the door. "Kyouya, are you awake?" Dino opened the door as slowly as he can. There he can see Hibari sitting on his futon, sweating and his breath is ragging.

"What do you want Herbivore?" Hibari stared at Dino with his sharp eyes.

"Ergh, Nothing." Dino just smiled for his stupidity. He could at least found some reasonable answers. Now, Hibari will kill him for sure.

"Then, go back to you- UHUK! UHUK!" A sudden loud cough came out from Hibari, which startled Dino.

"Ky-Kyouya? Are you alright?" Dino walked to Hibari.

"I'm alright. Just go bac- !!" Before Hibari could finish his sentence, he suddenly vomited.

"Kyouya!!" Dino ran to Hibari. "Kyouya?! Are you sick?!" Dino hugged Hibari whose body was now trembling.

"I'm okay…" Despite his answer, Hibari's body was trembling hard and unconsciously he leaned more to Dino's body, his hand gripped Dino sleeve tightly.

Looking at Hibari's condition, Dino was sure there was something wrong, even if his student was sick he won't tremble so hard or maybe won't show ant of if weakness side. But, now…

"Kyouya, go change your shirt. I'll clean this up." Dino said as he tried to help Hibari to stand properly.

After Dino had finished cleaning up the mess, Hibari had stopped trembling and gone back to his normal self.

"I'm going to sleep with you tonight." A blunt statement from Dino made Hibari eyes widen and speechless.

"Why should you be sleeping with me? I'm fine by myself."

"No, you're not." Dino tried to argue. "You think after I saw you vomited, I could leave you alone? Absolutely NO!" Dino crossed his arm.

Hibari stayed silence for a second, and then when back to his futon, cover up his body with a now clean blanket. "Just do whatever you want." Hibari looked away from Dino when he said that sentence. As a replied, Dino just smiled and sleep beside Hibari.

"_Ky…Kyouya…" I tried to reach him, but my body __could not move. I need to save him._

_I could hear a laughing voice… that voice echoing in my mind, it made me so sick…_

"_Dino…"_

_That was the last word I could hear from him. Why I can't save him? At least, let me felt his breath for one last time._

"Ugh…" Dino slowly opened his eyes. "It's that dream again."

"What dream?"

"!! Geez..I forgot I slept with Kyouya last night." Dino thought. "No, it's nothing."

"…Then quickly get up, change your shirt, have your breakfast and start training me." Hibari ordered.

Dino looked at Hibari and then smiled. "Okay, just go to training room first. I'll follow you soon."

Then Hibari walked out from his room, but stopped in front of the door. "Just now, Kusakabe just informed me that tomorrow the battle will start. Today will be our last training day and only people from Vongola family can join the fight." After finishing those sentences, Hibari walked away, leaving a dumb Dino.

"Only Vongola huh?" Dino smirked.

Then Dino and Hibari started their final training. Dino trained Hibari hard, and after their training done…

"Ne, Kyouya…can you make a promise for me?"

"What did you say? Why should I?" Hibari stared at Dino suspiciously.

"Just promise me that you won't leave me alone." Dino said in demanding voice.

"Whatever." With a simple answer, Hibari just walked away leaving Dino alone at the training room.

Then the day for the choice battle has started. What made Hibari shocked was that he never thought Dino would sneak in. When he asked Dino why he sneaked in? Dino just said that he was worried.

The battle was so fierce and in the end, they lost the lost battle, but it seems a glimpse of light shone at them when a young girl, Uni shown up.

Finally, they managed to run away from the choice battle arena, back to Namimori. However, Byakuran and his underlings did not give time for them to rest, they too reach Namimori and scattered everywhere. One of them headed to Namimori school ground, which made Hibari uneasy.

"I'm going to school. One of the pieces headed to school ground." Hibari said as he ran to his destination.

A sudden uneasy feeling struck Dino's heart when he saw Hibari ran away. He could feel that he won't be able to meet Hibari again if he didn't chase after him.

"Kyouya wait! I'll go with you!" Dino quickly followed Hibari, with Romario following behind Dino

Upon arriving at Namimori school ground, Dino could see a green hair boy standing across Hibari.

"Kyouya!" Dino ran to Hibari side.

"Step aside; I'm going to fight him." Hibari pushed Dino away. "And don't you dare to interrupt my battle." Hibari spelt each word slowly. The sentence sound like a warning rather than an order.

"But…" Dino looked at Hibari then to Daisy. He then realized, the place in his dream that hunted him every night was Namimori school ground. Dino clenched his hand. "Kyouya, let me fight him."

"Hm? Didn't I say that I'm going to fight him?" Hibari glared at Dino.

"Just… Just hear me this once Kyouya. Please let me fight him." Dino mumbled.

"No. I'm the one who's going to fight him." Hibari prepared his tonfas on both of his hand.

"Kyouya, listen to me! I'm not going to let you fight him! I'll fight him!" Dino yelled at Hibari which made Hibari kinda shocked, after all, he never saw Dino so angry.

"Now, step aside." Dino demanded with an angry face. "If I win this battle, then Kyouya wouldn't die like in my dream." He thought.

"…Just make it quick." Hibari let Dino had the fight half heartily.

"Thanks Kyouya." Dino smiled gently. However, his smile looked like a nightmare in Hibari's sight. Hibari's face went pale when Dino prepared to battle with the mellfiore's sun bearer.

"So, have you done the chit-chat?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, thanks for your patience for waiting us." Dino said though it sound like a mocking statement in Daisy's hearing.

"Then, let me ask you. Where's Uni-sama? I need to bring her back to Byakuran-sama before Byakuran-sama get angry." Daisy said as he stepped closer to Dino.

"I'm not going to tell you before you could beat me." Dino took out his whip.

"Settle then. I'm going to kill you!" Daisy suddenly launched an attack to Dino, which Dino dodged swiftly.

When Dino dodged Daisy attack, he opened his box animal at the same time. A flaming horse came out of the box and attack Daisy and cause one of Daisy's hands broke off from his arm.

"BOH!!" Daisy screamed.

"Take that." Dino smirked, but his smirking face quickly turned into a shocking expression when he saw Daisy's hand grew back.

"Tell me! Where's Uni-sama?!!!!" Daisy attacked Dino insanely.

Dino got a few scratches from the attacks, he kept stepping back, looking for an opportunity to attack back. Dino did not realize that the hand that his horse cut off just now was lying on the ground behind him and it suddenly moved. The hand movement startled Hibari.

"DIEE!!" Right at the time when Daisy screamed the 'Die' word, the hand behind Dino turned into some sort of knife and fly toward Dino.

"WATCH OUT!!" Hibari ran toward Dino and became Dino shield.

"SPLURT!!"

-

-

-

A mass of blood ran through his body. Hibari's breath ragged, his body was cover in blood.

"Kyouya…" Dino turned his head to look at Hibari. "It's just like my dream…" Dino thought.

_There was lots of blood spilling on the ground._

_All I can see was his body covered in blood._

_His face was so pale._

_His voice was so fainted._

_My vision started to blur…_

_My dream always ended at that part._

_I wish I could reach him for one last time…_

"Di…no…" Hibari's eyes widen, looking at Dino. Dino was standing in front of him, while blood kept flowing out from his heart.

-

-

-

"_WATCH OUT!!"_

_Dino looked back and he could see Hibari standing in front of him, readying to take the attack. Then, Dino pulled back Hibari, which made Hibari fell down and changed their position. Before Hibari could protest, blood gushed out from Dino's heart, tainted Hibari's whole body._

-

-

-

"So…That wasn't your blood." Dino smiled. "It was mine…" Dino thought and he fell down onto the ground.

"Dino!" Hibari stood up and ran to Dino. "You, idiot! I should have known that something like this will happen! I should have believed on my dream!"

"Your dream…?" Dino looked at Hibari.

Hibari nodded. "I dream that you died at school ground…there was lots of blood came out from your heart. You died because you protected me… I should have stopped you just now!" Hibari cursed himself.

"Ehehehe…" Dino smiled. "So, that day when you vomited…is it because of that dream?"

Hibari just nodded, his hand holding Dino's hand tightly. "Please, don't die before me…" Hibari's voice was hoarse.

"Ne, Kyouya…Let me tell you something. I also dreamed you sitting on school ground, blood painted your face. I thought you are dead, but I guess that the blood did not belong to you… It was my blood." Dino smiled. "Kyouya," he continued, "I'm very happy that you called my name."

"D-Don't say such stupid thing!" Hibari yelled.

"Kyouya…I'm sorry. It seems that I'm the one who broke the promise." Dino vision started to blur.

"…No…No! Dino, don't leave me!"

"Sayonara, Kyouya….." with that, Dino's heart stopped beating and he closed his eyes.

"Khehehehe! That's what you got when you made me mad!!" Daisy laughed evilly at the sight before him.

Hibari looked at Dino and stood up, facing Daisy. "I'm going to kill you."

"Boh! It's useless; you're just going to end up like him!" Daisy mocked Hibari. Ignoring Daisy's comment. Hibari opened his box. "I'm going to kill all of you." Hibari said.

-

-

-

"_I won't let this become our last farewell. I'll kill all of them and change the future for sure."_

-END-

A/N: It's done! Oh my god… I have been spending one week to finish this and I know it turn to be so bad. I think the ending was a bit rush. Oh, well…just please give me some feedback and do not kill me for making such bad fic. I tried my best, if school exam is not haunting me, I might write it longer. Go blame my school. LOL


End file.
